Acceptance
by bakuraxxx
Summary: The story of how Bakura escaped loneliness and found love. GEMSHIPPING TKBxR ALL CRITICISM WELCOME Rated M for language, innuendos and abuse. I'm calling the Theif King, Bakura because anything else is too long.
1. Chapter 1

Acceptance

Bakura's POV

It was so dark and lonely back there. I was slowly drifting towards insanity, a mortal's mind would not survive long there. I remember all kinds of people trying it on and I wondered if each of them would be remotely worthy of having me at their side. Every time it tested them I would be incorrect about their worthiness. The thing that tested those foolish mortals was the Millenium Ring. It was mainly made out of the souls of my family. Even though all of the Items are mostly made out of the souls of my I have a connection with the Ring. In short many mortals would make a feeble attempt of bring my vessel but none of them were strong enough. It took over five thousand years but the Ring managed to find me an appropriate vessel, who happened to be my reincarnation. At first he may appear weak to a large amount of people and his hair makes him a magnet for bullies. But on the inside my host is actually stronger than everyone thinks. I used to abuse him a fair amount and at the same time I would tell him to create figures of the many people that he knows and if those particular people hurt my Hikari their souls would instantly be sent into the figures. Apart from granting my vessel's wishes I would try to collect the Millenium Items at all costs. In truth I was only attempting to escape the loneliness and insanity by finding acceptance. This is how I managed to find it.

Ryou's POV

I'm excited for tonight! Father is going to be home for a little while! He also said that he has a gift for me and I really want to know what it is but I suppose I'll have to wait until he gets here.

Bakura's POV

I felt the Ring being carried around by a foreign set of hands. These hands felt like they were going to take me somewhere. I felt a strange surge of light within me so powerful I was tempted to take possesion of the person's body but some sort of unnatural power was preventing me from doing just that. I recall the feeling of wind going around and through me, it was so strange feeling the same rush as riding on a horse. At least I have all of my memories, it would be irritating having to relearn everything that I already knew. The rush of wind was becoming slower than before and it had stopped entirely. I remember having a constricted feeling surround me and being carried again. Being carried had become quite a habit for me unfortunately.  
Soon enough the feeling of being constricted had vanished and I felt a smaller pair of hands. These hands felt right to be carried in and the small hands felt warm and comforting unlike the other pairs of hands. I gasped as I felt something form a connection. I stopped falling through darkness and I saw two rooms. One of them seemed dark, cold and foreboding, and the other room felt light, warm and welcoming. I wondered if I should go into either of these strange rooms.

Ryou's POV

I felt an odd presence in my mind. It was faint but it was still there. The unusual presence was neither welcoming nor unwelcoming. It seemed suspicious, then surprised and then suspicious again.

Bakura's POV

I looked down at my hands wondering what I should do about the rooms but I found that both of my hands had turned white and that my hair seemed longer and spikier than before. It all felt so foreign to me. I looked at both of the doors one more time and I decided to open the door that looked warm.

Ryou's POV

The presence felt stronger now. I also felt a small tug until I found myself falling through darkness until I was caught in someone's arms.

"Are you okay?" My saviour asked me.

"Yeah I think I'll be fine. Do you know where we are?" I questioned him.

Bakura's POV

"I believe we are currently in your Soul Room." I replied.

"How do you know we are not in your Soul Room? And what is a Soul Room?" The boy asked me.

"I'm a theif therefore my Soul Room must be darker than yours. A Soul Room is where your Soul lives." I responded with as much knowledge as I knew This boy strikes me as extremely inquisitive.

"Would I still be able to go back to the real world?" The boy asked me.

"Yes you would if you wished to return. But first, what is your name?" I responded to his question with an answer and I asked him a question as well. The boy nodded.

"My name is Ryou." The boy answered while holding out his right hand to shake.

"Hello Ryou my name is Bakura." I told the boy while shaking his hand.

"Alright Bakura do you think I can get out of here just by wishing myself out?" Ryou asked me. I nodded.

"Of course you can Ryou. Just focus on the place you were before you got sucked into the Ring." I told him.

"That sounds easier than it should be." Ryou stated.

"A lot of things in this world do." I countered. Ryou shook his head in mock disbelief.

"Alright I'll give it a try." He told me. I nodded in approval.

"Good luck, you will never know when you will need it." I responded. Ryou closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly back. It looked like Ryou was concentrating as much as he possibly can. It looked absolutley adorable. I froze. What did I just think? I shut my eyes tight and shook my head trying to get rid of that stray thought that was floating around in my mind. The thought remained there and all I could choose to do was ignore it. As soon as I reopened my eyes Ryou had vanished into thin air.

'Ryou where did you go?' I thought.

/I'm outside of the Ring in my kitchen./ I heard a thought float back to my mind.

\\Ryou we can talk to each other through our minds!\\ I shouted through the mind-link. I smiled. Maybe I would find acceptance in the end after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Acceptance

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter. Read and enjoooyyy.

Chapter 2

Bakura's POV

I was becoming very frustrated. I am trying to materialise myself in the real world but I do not know if that is even possible. If I had a spell book or something of the sort I would be able to find a spell that could enable me to materialise. I wonder if Ryou would have an idea about spell books.

\\Ryou...\\

/Yes?/

\\Do you know anyone that is in possesion of a spell book?\\ I asked him through the mind-link.

/Yes actually I do./

\\Really!? Who? Tell me now radamnit!\\ I let hopefulness and interest flow through the mind-link.

/His name is Marik. He is a Tombkeeper./ Ryou responded. I shut the mind-link for a moment so I could think. If he's a Tombkeeper then he could allow Ryou access to a spell book so I can have a body. I reopened the link.

\\Do you think he will grant you access to it?\\ I asked my host. I was hoping that this would be a sure-fire way of getting my incredible body back.

/Maybe, but I don't really know. I suppose if we're lucky he will let me borrow it, if we aren't lucky he will not let me even near it./ Ryou replied. I could tell that he wasn't trying to be pessimistic or optimistic. He was trying to give us a fifty-fifty chance of me getting my body back. I shut the mind-link once more as a curious thought ran around in my head like a fennec fox. Why is he a tombkeeper? Does he protect the Pharaoh's tomb from when I was the King of Thieves? If so then I doubt I could trust him.

\\When will you be able to meet with him?\\ I asked Ryou as soon as I reopened the mind-link. I sensed Ryou pause for a moment or two.

/Tomorrow. It will be Sunday and he will most likely be at the Museum./ Ryou responded with a substantial amount of certainty.

\\Perfect. Could you ask him when you meet him?\\ I asked Ryou almost pleadingly. Yes, I Bakura have stooped so low as to plead.

/Sure thing. I have a question for you though./ Ryou told me.

\\What is your question Ryou?\\ I asked him curiously.

/Why do you need a spell book?/ Ryou questioned me. I bit my lip considering my answer. Should I tell him? Perhaps telling him might satisfy his curiosity for now.

\\I need a spell book to try and materialise in the real world.\\ I told him, I surprised myself, I thought I would phrase it in an entirely different way but I didn't.

/At least you told me the truth./ He commented after obvious contemplating of my answer. I was wondering if he would meet the Tombkeeper or not. Then I heard a strange ringing noise and another voice.

"Marik Ishtar speaking." The other voice announced.

"Hi Marik it's Ryou." Ryou responded.

"Oh hey Ryou! Haven't seen you in a while! What have you been up to?" The other voice was being somewhat forceful.

"Not much I suppose. Just schoolwork and the like. You?" Ryou asked the voice I now know as Marik the same question. It seemed like it was correct protocol when talking to somebody you know well.

"Just work at the Museum with Ishizu. So why'd you call at this ungodly hour?" Marik questioned Ryou.

"I was wondering, since you are a Tombkeeper do you happen to own a spell book?" Ryou asked him. There was a tinge of nervousness creeping slowly into the link.

"Yes actually I do own a spell book. Are you interested in magic?" Marik asked Ryou.

"Yes, I am. Could you let me read it or even borrow it?" Ryou asked Marik. Heh, I sense a half-truth. /Bakura how long do you need it for?/ Ryou asked me.

\\A week.\\ I replied.

"Alright Ryou. How long do you want it for?" Marik asked.

"Ehhh... a week. Is that okay with you Marik?" Ryou suggested.

"Sure thing Ryou! I'll give it to you tomorrow at the museum. Meet me at the entrance at 1 o'clock!"

"Alright Marik I'll see you then. Talk to you tomorrow." Ryou stated as he terminated the conversation.

"Bye Ryou! Don't forget the project on Tuesday!" Marik shrieked out. He sounds really feminine. Ryou finally ended the call.

\\Ryou what's a project?\\ I asked him the meaning of that foreign word.

/A project is when one or more people construct a presentation for others to witness. Sometimes projects can be interesting or boring./ Ryou explained. That was a really long explanation. But five thousand years is even longer so I am unable to complain.

\\Who tells you to complete these "projects?"\\ I was extremely curious by now. There is so much to learn in this strange place than back home in Kul Elna.

/Teachers usually. If it's not teachers then it is the school bullies who pick on bully magnets./ Ryou swiftly respinded to my previous thought. Bullies? Never heard of them. In Kul Elna you had to help each otherwise you would be thrown out of the village and left to fend for yourself in the desert. According to the village Elder's being thrown out taught you decency, modesty and respect. But the village Elder's were murdered the same way the rest of Kul Elna was. Thrown into a cauldron, some dead and some alive.

\\What are bullies and bully magnets Ryou?\\ I asked him. There is so many confusing concepts to learn now.

/Bullies are people who pick on others so they can pump up their ego. Bully magnets are people that attract bullies./ Ryou stated. All that knowledge has caused me to think that bullies should have the Shadowrealm as their home.

\\How do you attract a bully though?\\ I questioned him.

/You act, walk, talk or look different to most people. That's what makes a bully magnet. Take me for example, I've got white hair and I have a british accent. Therefore I'm a bully magnet./ I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That must suck for Ryou.

\\I believe it is time for bed Ryou.\\

/Yes it is. Goodnight Bakura./

\\Night Ryou.\\

A/N: Sorry for taking that long but it's here now.

Feel free to review. Constructive criticism is always welcome and flames are always doused with Shadowmagic


End file.
